Innocence
by Silens Unus
Summary: revised chaptersWhat's been missing on the Andromeda since Trance 'grew up? Innocence. But can you find innocence in a universe of evil? Not unless you go back in time. Please read and review, even if you hate it.
1. Counselor From Hell

Innocence

By Sailor Pixie

Disclaimer: I don't own Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda.

**Authors Note: I just want everyone to know that **I **know my character is a Mary Sue.  Come on I'd have to be pretty dense to not know that.  Well now that that is out of the way, feel free to review or offer constructive criticism.  But I understand if you hate it so much you just have to flame me.  ^_^ Also I've changed the story a little bit because last night my muses were yelling at me that I had gotten the story wrong.  So chapter one and two are changed and the rest of the chapters will be changed because of the change in the story, as slight as that change might seem. **

Chapter One 

School was boring, but then school was always boring.  Alexandria sighed, a little to loudly because her math teacher heard her.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Miss Masters?"

"No Mr. White," she responded while thinking about the really good book she had had to stop reading to pay attention in Algebra o.

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind telling me the answer to number 7 on you work sheet."

Alexandria looked at the work sheet and spaced as she was confronted by a bunch of numbers in brackets, "Um, 22 and 67."

Mr. White looked at her with disgust, "No that isn't even close.  I've warned you before that if you didn't start paying attention in class I would send you to the office and let them deal with you."  She stared at him, "Did you not understand me pack up your things and go to the office."

"Yes, sir," Alexandria mumbled softly as the entire class stared at her and laughed, not trying to hide their enjoyment at her predicament.  She put her notebook, math book, calculator, and pencil back in her backpack and left the room with her head bowed.  She walked quickly down the hall to the office, and when she reached it the receptionist looked at her and sighed.

"Are you back again, which teacher kicked you out this time?"

"Mr. White."

"I'll let your counselor know you're here."

"Thank you," Alexandria sat in a chair on the wall opposite from the one that held all the offices and put her backpack on the floor beside her.  Suddenly a fat woman with dyed blonde hair burst out of an office in a huff.

"Alexandria, why do you keep aggravating your teachers?  If you would just be like everyone else and pay attention we wouldn't keep having these conversations.  If you don't shape up I'm going to have to suspend you for three days."

"Why, Mrs. Harris?  I get descent grades in my classes, why does it matter if I space out every once in awhile?"  Asked Alexandria.

"Don't take an attitude with me child.  Your teachers have asked that you be put on probation.  If you don't start paying attention in class you **will** be suspended," explained Mrs. Harris as she smoothed her blue dress.  "Maybe if you took your nose out of your books and made some friends you wouldn't be so out of place in class and you would pay attention more."

Alexandria shook her head; "I don't want to make friends with any of the people in this stupid school."

Mrs. Harris sniffed loudly, "I'll have you know that St. Catherine's is a very respected school."

Alexandria stood quickly the anger clear in her voice, "The only reason I go to this school is because my mother, who I don't even live with, paid for me to come here and my dad is so wrapped up in his new girlfriend he doesn't care **what** I want as long as I stay out of his way.  I wear this stupid uniform."  She pointed to her green plaid skirt, white shirt, and knee high black socks in disgust, "every day and I hate skirts.  You are so strict you won't let me wear the boys uniform and I almost got suspended when I got my hair cut this short."  This time she pointed to her boyishly short brown hair with blonde highlights, "This school is a joke I would love to get expelled but I know you won't because you love having the daughter of a supermodel going to this school.  It gives you great publicity.  Now if you're done lecturing me about my lack of friend and over enthusiasm for books I'm leaving."  Then she picked up her backpack and walked to the bus stop outside the school and caught the one o'clock bus home.

When she got home her dad's current girlfriend, Monica, met her at the door, "What are you doing home so early.  Never mind I don't care."  She grabbed Alexandria's arm in a fierce grip, her sharp red nails biting into Alexandria's soft skin,  "I'm entertaining go straight to your room and stay there.  Make sure you keep quiet, read a book or something."  She let go of Alexandria's arm and turned her tall slim body around and left to go back to her guests.  Alexandria walked up the stairs to her large room and set down her bag on her queen-sized waterbed.  Her room was one wall of built in book cases, one wall had a large bay window that covered the top half the wall, one wall held an entertainment center with TV, DVD player, VCR, and a large six disc CD changer, and one wall held the doors to her walk-in closet full of clothes that the popular girls at school would die for.  She picked up the universal remote from her bed table and turned on her Andromeda soundtrack making sure the sound was down.  She plopped down on the bed and began to cry softly.  She knew she had it good, her parents were rich, her mother a popular supermodel and her dad an up and coming director, and made sure she had everything she could want and many things she didn't.  Just because her father was a little violent didn't mean he didn't love her.  The only thing she longed for was human companionship.  Her parents were always involved in their own lives, the only time she spent time with them was when they wanted to look like good parents.  She cried softly as she recalled all the birthdays and Christmases she spent alone.  She softly cried herself to sleep until she was awakened by her father screaming for her.

"Alexandria Elizabeth Masters, you get down here and explain the phone call I received from your school."  She sighed and slowly walked down stairs to be confronted by her dad.  "Are you going to tell me what you did to be suspended from school for three days starting Monday, Hm."  His violet eyes so like her own were hard and unyielding.

"Well you see I was in math and the teacher caught me daydreaming so he sent me to my counselor Mrs. Harris.  She told me that if I didn't start paying attention in class she would suspend me, then she told me to take my nose out of my books and make proper friends," Alexandria shrugged.  "So I told her I hated the school and everything associated with it and left in the middle of the second half of the day.  She must have decided to suspend me after that."  During her explanation her dad's face grew to a shade of red not unlike a tomato.  Suddenly her father grabbed her wrist in a tight grip that ground the bones together.

"You weren't paying attention in class, were rude to your counselor, a lady who was only giving you some very good advice, and left school early and didn't feel the need to let me know before I got a phone call in the middle of a very important meeting from your school.  I had to leave in the middle of the meeting it was very embarrassing.  You are grounded young lady, during your suspension you are to stay in the house and not go anywhere.  I also demand that you stay out of Monica's way; she is very busy and doesn't need you to get underfoot.  Am I understood?"  He tightened the grip on her wrist until she whimpered.

"Yes, father."  He released the grip on her wrist.

"Good now go to your room, dinner will be brought to you."  Alexandria nodded and walked back up the stairs to her room, cradling her right wrist in her hand and closed the door very softly with a small sigh.  She took of her uniform and slipped into baggy sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt with the picture of a sleek looking ship and the word Andromeda Ascendant across the top in black.  She took out a DVD and put it in the player.  After skipping through the menus she picked an icon and sat with her legs crossed in front of her TV.  With the DVD case in her lap she watched the first episode of the first season of Andromeda and let her tears fall unheeded on the case.  She thought about the harsh words of her father as she watched Dylan Hunt betrayed by his best friend and felt an odd kinship with him in this shared pain of betrayal.  She watched Andromeda and Dylan cope with being alone in a universe where they used to be surrounded by friends and felt a longing to belong in a world she could never survive in, a world where you were expected to stab friends in the back to advance your career.  She ate her dinner when it was brought to her and watched the second DVD in the first season.  She watched as Hunt received his first look at his ship made flesh, saw the joy and love in his eyes and she longed for somebody to look at her like that just once.

She crawled into bed at three in the morning after watching the first three DVD's in the first season.  Her last conscious thought was of the crew of the Andromeda and how exciting it would be if it was real and she could be a part of it.  


	2. The Little Blue Man

Innocence

By Sailor Pixie

Disclaimer: I don't own Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda.

**A/N: Hello people, I hope you are enjoying my first story. Sorry if the first chapter was a bit slow this one should pick up the pace. At least a little bit anyway. ^_^***

Chapter Two 

Alexandria was on the edge of waking up when she realized there was something wrong with her bed. It wasn't sloshing around like it usually did and it wasn't nearly has flexible. She slowly opened her eyes and instead of seeing her light purple plaster ceiling she say a dark gray metal ceiling. She slowly sat up and saw the back of a girl with long red hair in a multitude of tiny braids. Alexandria looked around and saw a room that seemed strangely familiar and couldn't help but think she had been here before. 

She swallowed and got up her courage to ask the girl with red hair, "Um, excuse me but could you tell me where I am?" The red haired girl spun around and Alexandria gasped when she realized who it was. "Oh my god I have to be dreaming." Then she promptly fainted back onto the med bed she had been sleeping on.

Trance turned around when the intruder asked her where she was and was surprised when the girl fainted again. She rushed to the girl's med bed and checked her vitals. They were fine. She straitened the girl out on the bed and went back to examining the girl's scans. It was another hour before she woke up again; Trance was in the middle of analyzing the girl's DNA. Trance heard the girl mutter under her breath that she was hallucinating.

"No actually you aren't. I would know if you were," said Trance as she slowly turned around. "Please don't faint again, my captain wants to talk to you."

The girl took a deep breath, sat up, and answered, "Alright it was just a shock to see you standing not six feet away from me."

"Are you ready to answer some questions from my captain?"

The girl sighed, "Sure what harm could it do." Trance smiled reassuringly. 

"Andromeda let Dylan know our guest is awake. By the way what's your name?"

"My name is Alexandria Masters."

Alexandria told Trance her name as she contemplated what had happened. I'm either dreaming or hallucinating. Probably dreaming since I remember going to bed. This is so strange I've never had a lucid dream before. She wondered if she should tell Trance that she loved her show and watched it every Saturday. No she thought it could be more fun to omit that part.

Trance was speaking again, "My name is Trance Gemini, and I'm the medical and environmental officer on the Commonwealth starship Andromeda Ascendant." As she introduced herself Captain Dylan Hunt walked in with Beka Valentine. "Captain Hunt, Beka this is Alexandria Masters, Alexandria this is High Guard Captain Dylan Hunt and his first officer Beka Valentine.

"Trance tells me you want to ask me some questions?" Alexandria said.

"Yes we were hoping you would tell us how you got into one of Andromeda's quarters without being detected and then fell asleep."

"Well actually to tell you the truth,"

"That's always a good thing," muttered Beka.

"I have no idea how I came to be on Andromeda which is well over a thousand years in my future. You see I went to bed last night on Earth in 2002 A.D. and then I woke up here in Andromeda's medical bay." Alexandria waited for the indignation.

"What! You expect us to believe a wild story like that?" Yelled Beka.

Trance cleared her throat, "Well actually I can prove she came from the 21st century. When I was going over her blood I discovered some strange looking vaccines. I ran them through the computer and discovered that one of the vaccines was an experimental flu vaccine that they only administered from May of 2001 to April of 2002 A.D on earth. So she is telling the truth."

"So Alexandria is from over seven thousand years in the past," stated Hunt.

"That's correct Captain."

"Listen I have a question if you don't mind?" Asked Alexandria

"No go ahead if I can answer it I will," said Dylan.

"What are the Commonwealth and High Guard?"

"Well that could take awhile to explain. Let me get Andromeda to translate a flexi on them for you and you can read about them while we think about what to do with you. We'll see if there is any way to get you home," stated Dylan.

Alexandria resisted the urge to yell no, that she wanted to stay on the Andromeda, but instead she nodded meekly and said, "Alright that sounds good. Thank for going to all the trouble."

Dylan nodded, "We don't mind." Then he headed out the door with Beka close behind.

"Alexandria, I need to talk to Dylan. Don't worry I'll be right back," Trance added quickly when Alexandria looked worried and headed out the door. Alexandria waited a moment before getting off the bed she was sitting on and noticed for the first time that the shirt she was wearing was different then the one she went to bed in. It was the same size it just didn't have the Andromeda words or picture on it. Alexandria shrugged and walked around the Medical Bay, not to look so much as pass the time till Trance came back. When she got back to her bed Trance still wasn't back yet so she leaned on the bed and sighed, and then because she was so bored she started pinching herself to see if she could wake herself up.

"You know, that won't work," said a voice behind her. Alexandria spun around to find a small blue man standing on the med bed.

"Wh... Who are you?" She asked.

"My name isn't important, what is important is the fact that you aren't dreaming or hallucinating," said the man.

"How do I know you aren't part of my dream?"

"You've read about lucid dreams in psychology you know how to get out of them, so try to leave this one."

Alexandria threw up her hands, "But I've never tried to do that what if it doesn't work?"

"The only way you'll know is if you try, so try."

"Fine but I'm blaming you if Trance walks in and thinks I'm going nuts," Alexandria sat on the floor and crossed her legs. Then she started breathing slowly and counting her heart beats. She chanted softly under her breath, "This is a dream, this is only a figment of my imagination. When I open my eyes I will be lying in my bed with the walls of my room surrounding me. This is a dream, this is only a figment of my imagination. When I open my eyes I will be lying in my bed with the walls of my room surrounding me. This is a dream, this is only a figment of my imagination. When I open my eyes I will be lying in my bed with the walls of my room surrounding me," Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself sitting on the floor of her room staring at the TV. She looked down and saw that she was once again wearing her Andromeda shirt. She stood up and looked around her room, her clock said it was 7:00 am on Saturday. "Oh well I guess it was to much to hope for," she walked to her closet and went through her clothes before deciding on black jeans and a men's white button up dress shirt over a black tank top. She walked down the stairs and heard her dad talking on the phone. She walked by his office and stopped when she realized he was talking to her mother on speakerphone.

"Listen Audrey, I have my own life if you don't take her I'm sending her to boarding school," said her dad.

"But Daniel, I'm in the middle of a photo shoot, I can't deal with her right now. Maybe later in the year but not right now, she just such a hassle to take care of," complained her mom.

"Fine but if you don't take her after the semester I **am** sending her to boarding school.  You think it's any easier for me to take care of her.  If only she was more outgoing," Alexandria choked down a sob before running back to her room. When she got there the little blue man was standing on her bedside table.

"See what I can take you from. If you come with me back to the Andromeda you can escape all of this," the little man held out his hand and she hesitated before taking hold of his hand. "Good I'm glad you chose to come with me, now take this duffel bag and fill it up with clothes and other essentials. I'll make sure it appears with you the first time you go to the Andromeda," he handed her a bag and she walked into her closet to pick out clothes.

"I just have one question, well actually it's more like two. What are you and why do you want me?"

The little blue man sighed, "Well you see I'm a kind of guardian of the time and dimension strings. I watch over them and make sure that time in all the dimensions runs smoothly."

"What does that mean?" Asked Alexandria as she picked some jeans and slacks and stuffed them in the bag.

"Well there are an infinite amount of dimensions and each one has a certain time line, my job is to make sure certain events and people are born at the right time. The reason I need you is because," the little blue man blushed purple. "I kind of fell asleep a little while back and I let something happen in the Andromeda time line that shouldn't have. Since it was my fault it happened the Council of Elders decided I would have to fix it without going back in time and changing the event. Why, I don't know they do things for strange reasons."

"What's the Council of Elders?" Alexandria picked ten different shirts she really liked and stuffed them in the bag.

"Don't forget a couple of nice and semi-nice dress and skirts," he ignored the tongue she stuck out at him and went on. "The Council of Elders is a bunch of our wisest and strongest Guardians. They can see every possible outcome to every possible event and advice the lower Guardians when we reach a point of frustration."

"You mean there is more than one Guardian?" Alexandria picked three formal gowns, four semi-formal dresses, and five skirts.

"Of course, each Guardian has a section of dimensions that are connected. I have all the ones with a United States in it. But don't ask anymore I can't tell you."

"But you haven't told me why you picked me?" Alexandria, her bag half full, went to her bookshelf and picked her favorite twenty books before throwing them in her bag.

"I didn't pick you the time and dimension strings did. I asked for their help and they dragged you out of bed and placed you on the Andromeda. You see the Andromeda crew needs someone innocent, they need someone they can protect. Trance used to be the person they were always protecting but then while I was sleeping she grew up and she could take care of herself. They had no one they felt needed to be protected from the harsh realities of their world. But now they will have you, they will go out of their way to find ways to protect you it make them look for different ways to deal with things.

"Did the strings have to take me from a different dimension?" She picked out some shoes, socks, and nylons and threw them in the bag.

The man looked impressed, "Smart question. No actually they didn't, eventually this world will join the Commonwealth."

"Neat," Alexandria put a case of CD's and a CD player in with a holder in her bag. "Alright I'm all ready to go."

"Good then give me your bag and take my hand. You're not allowed to tell them about me, you have to pretend you have know idea why this happening or it will ruin the whole thing and you'll have to go home," She grunted as she lifted the bag into one of his hands and then took his other hand in hers.

"Wait won't Andromeda notice I'm gone?"

"No, I can pause time for a short period that's what I did on the Andromeda no time will have past."

"Well if you're sure," the little blue man nodded.

"Now close your eyes and hold on tight," she did and when she no longer felt her hand in his she opened her eyes and found herself once again in Andromeda's Medical Bay. She looked around and thought softly to herself, 'I'm home, I'm finally in a place where I belong.' She looked around hugging herself when she realized she was back in her pajamas.

Trance came rushing in with a big grin on her face, "Dylan's agreed to let you move into quarters till we can decide how to get you home, and Tyr has finished examining your bag so you can get settled in."

Alexandria feigned ignorance, "My bag, what bag?"

Trance looked confused, "The bag we found sitting next to when we found you."

"Really, I wonder if it's mine?" Alexandria pretended to wonder.

"Yes it has to be yours we found a bunch of books with your name in them," explained Trance.

"Well I was getting ready to go to boarding school and I had bag all packed maybe whatever brought me brought my bag too. It **was** right next to my bed."

Trance smiled, "That was probably it. Well if you're ready I'll take you to your quarters."

"That would be great. By the way Captain Hunt was going to get the Andromeda to translate that stuff about the Commonwealth and the High Guard, did it do that yet," She hated the fact she had to call Andromeda it but no one had told her the Andromeda was sentient so she had to feign ignorance once again.

"I don't know why don't you ask her?"

"You mean the ship can talk back! That's amazing, just amazing," Alexandria beamed at the thought of getting to finally talk to her favorite character on the show.

"She does more than just talk back, Andromeda is sentient," explained Trance matter-of-factly. 

"Really, that is so awesome," Alexandria lowered her voice. "Can I talk to her now." 

"Andromeda hears everything that happens on this ship unless you request privacy."

Alexandria swallowed loudly before saying, "Hello Andromeda." Her voice shook slightly from excitement.

Andromeda's hologram appeared in front of her and an on-screen Andromeda appeared on the screen beside her and they said at the same time, "Hello Alexandria, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Alexandria squealed, "That is so cool. You guys are so neat."

Trance laughed, "Come on we need to show you to your quarters." Trance led her down several ladders and corridors before they finally stopped in front of a door. "Here we are. If you need anything just ask Andromeda." Then Trance left. Alexandria looked around the roomy quarters, she saw her duffel bag on the bed and decided to unpack.

"Andromeda, do you think it would be all right if I unpacked my things?"

"Yes that's fine."

"Thank you, Andromeda," Alexandria unzipped the bag and dumped everything out on the bed. She put the clothes in one pile, her shoes in another, her books in a stack, and her CD player and CD's in the last pile. She put the CD things on the bedside table, then she put the books on an odd looking bookshelf with a metal roll down cover. "Andromeda, could you please tell me what this cover is for?" 

"If you pull it down every time you leave you don't have to worry about them flying every where if we get attacked and the ship is tossed around," Alexandria pulled the cover down.

"Well that makes sense. Thank you, Andromeda," Alexandria looked at her clothes then at the walls but she couldn't find the door to the closet. "Um, Andromeda, could you please tell me where the closet is?"

Andromeda's hologram appeared with a smile, "It's right here." She said pointing to the wall beside her and then disappearing.

"Thank you," Alexandria moved to the wall and pressed the electronic keypad next to the, now obvious, indentation in the wall. A door swooshed open and she saw a closet with hangers. "How did you know I would need hangers, Andromeda? Never mind it doesn't matter, but thank you for getting them for me," Alexandria preceded to place all her clothes in the closet, not very surprisingly there was the exact amount she needed, placed her shoes on the floor of the closet, and then put her socks and nylons in the drawers above the bar holding all her clothes. "Um, Andromeda, I'm going to get dressed now I was wondering if you could just shut your visual sensors of for awhile?"

"Yes I can and have done that," she responded.

"Thank you," then Alexandria pulled of her pajamas, through them on the bed, and grabbed black slacks and a purple quarter sleeved v-neck shirt out of the closet and put them on. Next she grabbed her hiking boots, a pair of black socks, and put them on. With that done she put her pajamas in the closet and told Andromeda she could turn her sensors back on.

"Hey Andromeda, could I get something to eat maybe, I haven't had breakfast yet," asked Alexandria.

"Yes Tyr's on his way to escort you to the dining hall." Alexandria suppressed a groan as she thought, 'Oh no, now I'm doomed.'


	3. The Mother Hen

Innocence

By Sailor Pixie

Disclaimer: I don't own Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda, although I did try to sneak into the studio and steal one of Harper's shirts but they caught me. ;_;

A/N: Please review, even if it's just to say you hate me. @_@ Also I don't know how they keep time so I'm just going to use military time, and if any of you know what that pad Harper is always carrying around is called I would be much obliged if you could let me know.

Chapter Three 

Tyr showed up quickly, introduced himself and took her to the mess where she had scrambled eggs with cheese.  Then he led her through the maze of corridors to the command deck, just before they entered he stopped her and whispered something in her ear so quietly she doubted even Andromeda could pick it up.

He said calmly, "If I find out you are deceiving us in any matter I will not hesitate to kill you and face the wrath of Dylan and his ship."  Then just as calmly he entered the command deck, Alexandria entered slowly more than a little awed.  As she entered she looked around, at the pilot station stood Beka, to her left stood Harper, in front of her was Trance and to her right stood Dylan and Rommie.  

Dylan turned around as Tyr came to a stop at his station next to Harper, "Did you show our guest around?"

"Yes."

"Lady's and Gentlemen, Tyr Anasazi the man of a thousand words," mumbled Alexandria then added in a louder voice.  "This ship is awesome, I've never been in a place so big or in space.  This is so cool."  She ran a hand through her hair.  "So what are you guys doing?"

            "We are currently on assignment to escort an ambassador into a highly volatile situation on the planet Nandew.  We are currently on route to pick up said ambassador," Rommie said in matter of fact tones.

"Entering slipstream in 15 seconds," said Beka as she pressed a button on her console and strange device moved forward.

"Um… What's slipstream?" asked Alexandria feigning ignorance and only a little of the fear she was feeling.

"It's easier to show you than to explain it," said Beka.  "Entering slipstream now."

Alexandria gasped when they entered slipstream, it felt like somebody was pulling her while part of her body stayed still.  Then the feeling passed and they were flipping and rolling on the slipstream strings.  Now she only felt a strange feeling of almost weightlessness, she felt as if her body was several pounds lighter.  Suddenly she felt the pulling feeling again and then it was gone and she felt normal once again.

"WOW," Alexandria said.  She just stood there at the top of the ramp staring at Beka as she pushed a button on the slip port and it moved back into a dormant position.

"You know that's the first thing Harper said when he first went through slipstream," said Beka.

"Well yeah Boss, it's pretty amazing the first time," commented Harper.

"Yes that is definitely a WOW moment, with big capital letters," Alexandria said then noticed everyone staring at her.  "Oh come on I'm only 16, I think I'm allowed to be a little immature.  Sheesh you'd think they'd never seen a teenager before."  She demonstrated her best eye role before walking down the ramp to the others.  She smiled brightly when she stepped in front of Harper.  "This is probably out of line but then my father always did say I never knew when to shut up but," She stuck out her hand.  "My name is Alexandria Elizabeth Masters, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Harper stood still for a second before taking her hand, "I'm Seamus Zelazney Harper and the pleasure is all mine.  Although you are a bit tall for my taste I would be willing to over look that since you are so beautiful."  

Alexandria laughed, "Are you sure you're not just dazzled by the fact that I'm almost as tall as Tyr."  She stepped quickly by Beka and out of range of Tyr's lethal glare.  "Why don't I just introduce myself to the lovely lady standing by Captain Hunt," She beat a hasty retreat and held her hand out to Rommie.  "Hello, you know you look a lot like Andromeda."

Rommie took her hand, "That's because I am Andromeda's avatar, Rommie."

"You're kidding me, I thought the hologram was Andromeda."

The hologram popped in beside Alexandria, "I am Andromeda but so is Rommie and my persona that manifests itself on the screen."  The screen now had a face on it.

"Double **WOW**," Alexandria whispered.

"Is that wow capitalized?"  Asked Rommie.

"Capitalized and bold," stated Alexandria.  

"Well thank you Alexandria, I'm honored to earn a capitalized and bold wow."  They let go of each other's hands.

"You should all call me Alex, if I had any friends I'm sure that's what they would call me," Alex smiled again before walking back up the ramp.  "I'll just get out of your way so you can go about your business," She walked out with a spring in her step while she hummed under her breath.

"Was she humming?"  Asked Beka.

"Yes an old Earth song called 'Blue Skies'," said Rommie.

"Didn't she seem happy for someone ripped from her own time into a different one?  I mean shouldn't she be missing her family and friends?" asked Harper.

"Maybe her family isn't a very good one," said Trance.  "Maybe she's happy to be away from it."

"Yes maybe but we should really get back to work and pick up Ambassador Greenleaf."

Alex bounced her way all the way to her quarters, although she did get lost twice.  When she entered her quarters she couldn't sit still.  "Andromeda is there a track on board?"

"No I'm sorry we have a gym but no track."

"Hmm, what about a big open space?"

"Well Hydroponics is large."

"That will be fine.  Could you deactivate visual sensors now?"

"Yes of course."

"Thank you, Andromeda," Alex slipped out of her clothes and changed into shorts and a tank top before putting on running shoes and grabbing a book.  "Andromeda activate visual sensors please.  Could you show me the way to hydroponics?"  She studied the map that Andromeda showed on the screen.  "Thanks Rommie," she left her cabin at a jog and didn't slow down until she reached Hydroponics.  When she got there she could only stare at the giant tree in the center, after a moment she set her book on the ground and started her stretches.  She stretched for 5 minutes before standing up and jogging slowly around the tree, as she jogged she slowly started to pick up speed.  Eventually she was sprinting around the tree and her breaths were coming short and fast.  She ran with the smell of flowers in the air, she ran until she was gasping for breath and still ran some more.  She might have ran longer but the Andromeda hologram popped in front of her and scared her so she lost her balance and headed for the floor face first, only a quick twist saved her from face planting into the deck.  Instead she rolled until she came to a stop at the base of a giant red flower, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"Ouch."

The hologram materialized right next to her, "Oh my god are you all right?  I'm so sorry."

"It's all right, I'll be fine," Alex slowly sat up as she favored her left arm.

"Your arm is dislocated.  I am going to contact Trance."

"You don't have to do that all I need is a firm wall," Alex walked over to the door, braced her shoulder against the door frame and pushed.  She felt pain and light headed for a moment before a pop echoed through hydroponics.  She stepped away from the door and slowly rotated her shoulder.  Alex smiled, "See good as new."

"You are in pain, there's a first aid kit with pain reliever on the left wall.  I suggest you use it."

Alex smiled, "Yes, Mommy."  She walked over to the wall and pulled the kit off the wall.  She knelt and opened the box.  It was filled with packages and bottles, "Um which one is the pain reliever, Andromeda?"

"The bottle with the blue label."

"Thanks," Alex opened the bottle and swallowed two pills.  "I feel better already."

"Actually the pills take three minutes to start working so you are still feeling pain."  Alex closed the kit and placed it back on the wall.  

"So there was some reason you appeared before me, what do you need?"

"The Ambassador will be boarding in a few minutes Captain Hunt was hoping you could retire to your quarters.  It would be awkward to try and explain the nature of your presence."

"Sure that's fine, let me grab my book and I'll return to my quarters," Alex said.

"Actually I'd like you to make a stop in Medical.  I'll show you the way."

"Not even my mother is this worried about my health.  My shoulder will be back to normal by this afternoon," complained Alex as she picked up her book and followed the hologram as it glided across the floor leading her to Medical.

They reached it a few minutes later and Andromeda instructed her to sit on one of the beds.  Andromeda quickly scanned her and told her to ingest three of the pills in the bottle with the green label.  Then following another set of instructions walked quickly to her room.  Alex read for an hour before deciding to take a shower.  She was in the middle of washing the conditioner out when a bell sounded around her.

"What's that Andromeda?"

"Harper is at the door to your quarters, do you wish to grant him entry."

"Yeah but let me get some clothes on, let him into the main part of the cabin I'll be right out," Alex wiped her body dry before pulling on the shorts and tank top she'd been wearing earlier.  She was running the towel over her head when she entered the main part of the cabin.  "Hey Harper, what are you doing here?"  She removed the towel from her hair to reveal a mess of spikes sticking out in every direction.

Harper paused for a minute to take in the girl standing in front of him.  He had seen her when she introduced herself but hadn't really looked at her.  Alex was tall at least 5'10", she had boyishly short brown hair with blonde highlights that showed off a slim neck, she had small but firm breasts, legs up to her chin, and she was skinny, but didn't look sickly and you could see the slight muscles in her legs and arms when she moved.  Her violet eyes were bright with excitement.  He couldn't help but blush when he realized he was ogling a 16 year old, "Rommie asked me to bring the flexi you asked for."

"Thanks Harper, you too Andromeda this means a lot to me.  Now I can read all about where this ship came from.  This is so cool," Alex hugged Harper.  "So why aren't you visiting with the Ambassador?"

"Oh well you see I seem prone to cause unforgivable insults when ever I get around politicians so I stay out of the way unless it's absolutely necessary.  I was planning on working on Andromeda while everyone was at dinner."

"Can I come with you and hang out.  It gets pretty boring in here by yourself."

"Sure you can come but you might want to change into something else," Harper said.

"Right," Alex hurried over to the closet and pulled out her black slacks, black tank top, and the men's white button down long sleeved t-shirt.  She rushed into the bathroom and changed quickly, when she stepped out she was running her hand through her hair to get it to flatten out.  "Ready.  So what are you going to fix?"

"I wanted to tweak with Andromeda's sensors so they'll be in top shape next time we head into battle," explained Harper as he led her into the conduit they were going to be crawling in.  "Follow me," Harper led her through a maze of tunnels until they finally came to a stop in front of an exposed panel.  He sat down in front of it and got a couple tools out of his belt and got to work.  Alex pulled her flexi out of her waistband and started reading, occasionally asking Harper a question about the future Earth and answering questions about her past Earth.  

Harper was just finishing with the sensors when he realized how quiet it had been, he looked over and smiled slightly when he realized Alex had fallen asleep.  She was curled up on the floor with the flexi clutched in one hand and snoring ever so softly.  Harper slipped his tools back into his belt and checked his pad for the time; he was shocked to see it was almost midnight.  He tapped Alex on the shoulder hoping to wake her up gently but she was sound asleep.

"Alex, wake up Alex," he paused before saying again only louder.  "**Alex, time to wake up**."  She jerked awake and nearly bumped heads with Harper.

"Harper what are you doing in my bedroom?"  Alex asked confused on the edge of sleep.

"I'm not in your quarters, you're in a conduit on the Andromeda.  Remember you've been snatched from your time and brought here."

"Oh that's right, I _had_ forgotten.  Sorry," Alex slowly got to her knees.  "If you point me in the right direction I'll just get out of your way."

"Oh I'm done, I thought we might grab something to eat," Harper started crawling through corridors.  "Follow me it's quicker if we just go through here.  Hey Andromeda are they done with dinner yet?"

Andromeda's voice echoed around them, "Yes they've been done for several hours, I was just going to suggest you take a break from working."  There was a bit of disapproval in her voice, "You should take better care of your self and our guest, Mr. Harper."

"Oops, I'm in trouble now she called me Mr.," Alex snickered at the sarcasm in his voice.

"Will she ground you?" asked Alex with mischief in her voice.

"Well last time I forgot to eat she sent one of her droids spank me," explained Harper in a serious voice.  It was too much for Alex and she had to stop crawling she was laughing so hard.

"If you two have had quite enough fun at my expense then I suggest you get a move on before I decide it's to much trouble to make you dinner," Andromeda said in a huff.

Alex stopped laughing and smiled, "Don't be mad Andromeda we're just tired, we didn't mean to hurt your feelings.  You were just acting like such a mother hen we couldn't resist.  Besides you should take it as a complement that we're comfortable enough with you to joke with you."  Alex started crawling again, "So Harper, how close are we to food, I'm starving."

Harper open a hatch, "Here we are.  Just follow me."  He led her into the mess where they ordered baked beans and hotdogs.  

After they finished their feast Harper dropped Alex off at her quarters before going to check up on a few systems before bed.  When he tried to open the hatch he wanted he found he couldn't.

"Andromeda I need to get in here to check on your environmental systems," explained Harper.

Andromeda's hologram shimmered into existence, "No you need sleep.  You are exhausted and won't do the job properly in your current state.  Besides I believe it's the 'mother hen's' job to make sure her children are all in bed by their bed times."

"Aren't you taking Alex's remark a bit to far?"

Andromeda smirked, "Am I going to have to zap you all the way to your quarters.  And I do mean your quarters not your cot in the machine shop.  Hop to it young man."  She zapped the air to the left of his butt and he yelped as he felt the air tingle.

"I'm going, I'm going.  No need to get feisty," Harper meekly headed in the direction of his quarters.

"And no working once you get there, you go straight to bed."

"Ah man, but I have a really neat project I'm working on."

"Absolutely not," Harper grumbled but nodded.  Andromeda clasped her hands behind her pack, smiled, and faded out of existence. 


	4. Forgetting the Past to Live the Present

Innocence

By Sailor Pixie

Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda, that's what the nice men in white say but I don't believe them.  I do own Andromeda I do. (a man in a white lab coat walks in and bops Sailor Pixie on the head) This young woman is crazy, don't listen to anything she says or read anything she has written or you will go crazy as well.  Thank you. (the man walks out dragging Sailor Pixie behind him)

**A/N: Please review my humble story.  I'm so horrible about up-dates that sometimes it takes me a while to get new chapters out.  So please forgive me ahead of time if it takes me forever to get the next chapter out.**

**Chapter Four**

Alexandria woke up slowly feeling relaxed and safe.  She knew exactly where she was and couldn't have been happier.  She stretched slowly and noticed that she hadn't changed into her pajamas the night before.  She had been so tired after her dinner with Harper she had collapsed on her bed and snored the night away.  

"Andromeda, what time is it?"  Alex asked, her voice still groggy with sleep.

"It is now 10:00.  If you are hungry might I suggest one of the enlisted men's mess since several of the Ambassadors men are in the officer's mess," said the disembodied voice of Andromeda.

"Sure let me get dressed and you can show me the way.  Deactivate visual sensors please, Andromeda."

"Visual sensors deactivated."  Alexandria walked to her closet undressed and hung up the outfit she had worn last night.  Then she looked through her closet before picking out black slacks and a deep red long-sleeved shirt.  She pulled her boots back on and picked up her running clothes.

"Andromeda, activate visual sensors."

"Visual sensors activated."

"Now if you could show me the way to an unoccupied mess I will just be on my way," Alex grabbed the flexi Harper had brought her while Rommie brought up a map for her to follow.

"If you want I could download the directions into the flexi you holding," offered Andromeda.

"Really it can hold that much information.  That is simply amazing," Alex thought for a moment before responding.  "Yes I think you should then I won't have to bother you when I get lost."

Andromeda shimmered into life before her, "You're not a bother.  I enjoy having someone to show around it gives me something to do.  They don't really need a hologram now that we have my avatar."  Andromeda looked said for an instance before the emotion was banished from her face.

"I'm sure they do need you but if you enjoy playing babysitter to me than I would enjoy you're company, oh wise and beautiful one," Alex said with a flourish and a bow.  Andromeda almost smiled at that but she kept her composer.  "So lead this merry band of fools to breakfast if you would be so kind," Alex paused before whispering behind her hand.  "Although I do not think that one person can be called a band of fools.  But nonetheless lead me to where my stomach can be filled and I can enjoy the company of a most beautiful maiden."

"You are very silly this morning."

"You will learn that I am very silly every morning.  I just can't seem to help it," Alex walked out of her quarters and followed Andromeda's voice instructions on how to get to the mess for breakfast.  She had waffles with palem syrup, although she was a little nervous about trying the palem syrup.  Luckily it tasted like a mix of apples and cherries.  She sat in the mess for a while reading more of the flexi Andromeda had translated for her.  She had gotten up to 400 years before the fall of the Commonwealth.  It was very interesting and much more in-depth than anything she had found on the Internet.  Soon though she grew tired of reading and didn't know what to do.  So giving in to her boredom she walked the halls of Andromeda trying not to get lost and failing miserably.  It took her half an hour to find her way to Medical and another half an hour to find her way to Hydroponics when it had only taken ten minutes yesterday with Andromeda leading her.  She was trying to find her way to the Observation deck when Andromeda's face appeared on a screen.

"Alex, you have to get off this deck the ambassador is coming," she said.

"Sure just point me in the right direction."

"There is a ladder to your left go down it," ordered Andromeda.  Alex quickly walked over to the ladder and slid down.  She stood away from the opening and listened.  She could hear footsteps echoing through the corridor.  Alex couldn't resist her curiosity so she stood at the edge of the opening and peered through to catch a glimpse of the Ambassador.  When he walked by she almost gasped.  He looked like an elf, he had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and he was tall especially in the legs, but the most distinguishing feature was his pointed ears.  His blonde hair had been pulled pack in a half ponytail and he had two braids braided behind his ears, and he was clad in long blue robes that seemed to dance around him.  He was gorgeous; his thin face was etched with wisdom and ancient youth.  Alex was afraid to breath for the second he appeared in her vision.  She was afraid any movement would make this perfect illusion disappear.  To quickly he was gone and she could breath again.

"Wow, he is the most gorgeous person I have ever seen, and I have seen some gorgeous people."  Alex sighed again and leaned against the ladder.

"Are you all right, Alex?  You seem a bit flushed," asked Andromeda.  Alex sighed as the moment of intense feeling passed.  

Alex frowned, "I don't know.  When I saw the Ambassador I felt very strong emotions for him, and when he moved out of my sight the feelings left.  It's very confusing."  Alex held her head when a wave of pain washed over her.  

"Alex, what's wrong.  Your adrenalin and temperature just spiked.  You need to get to Medical right away, and I'll send for Trance."

"Only one problem with your plan Rommie.  I don't think I can make it to Medical," said Alex as she fell to her knees her face contorting with pain.  "God my head hurts."  Alex swayed before falling backwards against the ladder.  She hissed in pain before closing her eyes in hopes of making the pain go away.  She sat there for what felt like an eternity but was actually only a few minutes, when she heard the sound of running footsteps.  She opened her eyes slowly to find Trance and Tyr running towards her.  "Oh good, the Calvary's here," she whispered.  She tried to sit up but the pain had moved from her head to the rest of her body.  Trance and Tyr reached her in a manner of seconds.

Trance ran a scanner over her body and read the results from a pad in her hand, "Tyr, we have to get her to Medical.  She's burning up and her adrenaline levels are too high."  Tyr picked up Alex from the floor.  Alex pressed her hot face against the cool fabric of Tyr's clothes and sighed at the brief moment of cool.  

"Sorry I'm such a bother."  Alex closed her eyes and her body went limp.  Tyr and Trance increased their pace so that they were nearly running to Medical.  Once they reached Medical Tyr placed Alex on a bed and Trance took over performing more scans and injecting medicine into her.  Suddenly Alex started to shake and jerk.

"Hold her down, she's having a seizure."  Trance grabbed her arms and Tyr grabbed her legs as Alex jerked and bucked.  "Andromeda, I need another pair of hands down here." 

Andromeda's voice said, "My avatar is on her way."  Alex continued to jerk for several more minutes before stopping suddenly.  Trance ran over to the consol and picked up a vial of red liquid before slipping it into an injector.  Rommie came in at a run and Trance injected the liquid into Alex.  "Hold down her arms, I don't know exactly how she'll react to this."  Alex once again started bucking and jerking but it only lasted a few seconds before her body calmed down.  Trance sighed and motioned for Tyr and Rommie to let go.  Trance scanned Alex again, "Good it looks like the injection worked.  Her adrenalin and other hormones have leveled out and her temperature is down ten degrees.  Hopefully they'll stay down."

"What happened to her?"  Asked Rommie.

"I don't know how it happened but her hormones suddenly started to jump erratically and in response her adrenalin and endorphin levels rose.  This sudden increase started to overload her brain and her caused her body temperature to rise dramatically.  If her levels don't stay down on their own I'm going to have to continue injecting her with the stabilizer.  But I'm hoping that whatever caused this is done and I won't have to do that.  It could have an adverse affect on her body," Trance explained.  On the bed Alex stirred slightly and groaned before falling still and silent once again.

"And you don't know what triggered it?"  Rommie asked.

"No, I don't know.  Yet.  But hopefully after some more in-depth scans I'll know."  Trance moved gracefully from console to console starting this scan looking at the results for another scan.  She had Tyr and Rommie move scanners over Alex while she analyzed the results.  After three hours of non-stop scans Alex finally started to stir.  Rommie was removing a large scanner and noticed first.

"Trance, Alex is awake."

"Great."  Trance moved over to Alex passing a small scanner over her body.  "Alex, how do you feel?  Any pain?"  Asked Trance in a soft voice.

Alex blinked and stared at Trance, "Who are you?  Where am I?"  Alex's eyes widened.  "Who am I?"  Alex started to panic.  She jerked upright on the bed and tried to push past Trance but Rommie and Tyr had rushed to her side and were holding her on the bed by her arms.

"Alex, calm down it's ok.  Just calm down and we'll answer your questions."  Trance picked up a vial from the table next to the bed and quickly placed it onto the injector before injecting the liquid into Alex.  Alex slowly stopped struggling and leaned against Tyr with a sigh.  Tyr stiffened but didn't move away.  Trance placed the injector pack on the table and said, "Are you alright now, Alex?"

Alex looked up with confusion in her eyes, "Is Alex my name?  Is that who I am?"

Trance nodded, "Your full name is Alexandria Elizabeth Masters, but we call you Alex for short."

"Then are you my friends?"  She asked. 

Trance was silent for a moment before answering, "We've only just met you but yes we're your friends.  I'm Trance.  Alex, do you remember anything, anything at all?"

Alex thought for a moment, "Well I remember how to **do** things.  I can remember how to recalibrate the slipstream and how to use the consoles.  Things like that, but I can't remember anything about you or me."  Trance starred at Alex in shock. 

"But you didn't know how to do those things before, we had just met you and we were trying to figure out what to do with you," said Rommie in disbelief.

"But I remember how to do those things and many others," Alex said with certainty in her voice.  Tyr moved away from her and she had to keep herself from falling because she had still been leaning on him.

"If we are done here then I'm leaving."  Tyr walked briskly out of the room.

Trance glared at the door where Tyr had left, "Sorry he's so rude."

Alex smiled and shook her head, "No it's ok I feel safe around him, so he must be alright."

"Do you get certain feelings around us as well?"  Asked Trance.

"Yes, from you I get a feeling of paradox.  Like I never really understood you, but I also feel that you are stronger than you look.  And from the lady by my side I get a feeling of friendship and acceptance but I also feel like you've sacrificed something and that makes you sad too."  Alex blushed when she said this last part.

"Rommie, my name is Rommie," said Rommie with a slight smile on her face.  "You don't need to feel embarrassed we did ask what you felt around us."

Alex smiled back at Rommie, "Thank you for that.  I wasn't sure if you would understand I didn't mean anything rude or unkind by what I said."  Alex smiled at both of them for a while.  "So what do I do now?  You say that I didn't do anything in this place to help you."

"Well the reason you didn't help before was because you didn't know how to do anything.  Maybe, if Captain Hunt says it's ok, you can help with some little things to keep you busy.  It might also help you regain your memory."  Trance turned to Rommie, "Rommie could you go talk to Dylan while I show Alex the way back to her quarters."  Rommie nodded and walked out.  Trance turned back to Alex and held out a hand, "Here I'll help you."  Alex took her hand and slid down from the bed.  "Just follow me and you'll be all right."  Trance led her out of Medical, when the stepped out into the corrider Alex stopped as a flash of pain shot through her head and she remembered something.

"We're on a ship aren't we?  I just remembered how to get to places on the ship.  I know where everything is."  Alex frowned when she tried to remember more and couldn't.  "There's something special about the ship, something that makes it unique."

"Well the Andromeda, that's the name of the ship, is sentient.  She can think, feel, and do many things a normal ship can't," explained Trance as they continued to walk towards Alex's quarters.  They had walked for a little in silence when a hologram suddenly popped in front of them.  

Alex stopped with a yelp, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Andromeda hologram, one manifestation of the Andromeda AI.  Captain Hunt wants to see both of you in Command."  She disappeared with a smirk.

"Well we better get there quickly and that means using ladders.  Are you up for it, Alex?"  Asked Trance.

"Sure, why not."  They both quickly moved to the right ladder and climbed there way to Command.  They reached it quickly since both of them were agile on the ladders.  They entered together and walked down the ramp to Dylan.

"You wanted to see us, Captain Hunt," said Trance giving a slight hint to Alex who they were talking to.

"Yes.  Rommie informs me that you've received memories of how to work modern day technology during your episode in Medical.  She also said that you'd like to help somehow.  Well we can always use an extra hand so if you like I would like you to start out by helping Harper with some minor repairs.  If you show that you have indeed gained sufficient memories than we'll slowly introduce you to harder jobs."  Dylan smiled slightly.  "Does that sound all right to you?"

Alex's smile split her face in half, "That sounds wonderful Captain.  Thank you."  Trance started to lead her out when the whole ship was suddenly rocked by an explosion.  Trance and Alex were thrown backwards while everyone else grabbed hold of something to keep from being tossed. 

"Andromeda, report," barked Dylan.

"We've been hit by five missiles.  I am unable to determine where they came from.  There is no ship in sensor range."

"Well find the ship, we can't destroy it if we can't see it," demanded Dylan.  "Beka!"

"I know crazy Igor time," said Beka.

"Actually it's the Ivan.  Tyr be prepared to fire defensive missiles."  There was another explosion that knocked Alex back on her ass.  As she flew back she saw the three panels in front of her blow up and throw Tyr, Beka, and Dylan back into the back wall.  None of them got up.

Trance moved to Tyr's position and motioned for Alex to take Beka's, "Andromeda, are they still alive?"

"Yes, just unconscious.  I've notified Harper and my avatar to come to Command.  I've also found the hidden ships."

Alex looked up from the console she was manipulating, "Did you say ships, as in more than one?"

"Yes I'm detecting four Nietzschean battle cruisers and twenty fighters."

"Are we close enough to slipstream?"  Asked Alex.

"No the planet we were dropping the Ambassador off at was in this system.  We are to close to the sun."

"Right let's see if we can get out of this in one piece.  Trance think you can hold them off while I try and get us out of here?"

"I'm not sure but I'll try.  Think you can get us out of here?"

"Sure all I need is a planet to slip to.  Andromeda, what's the closest friendly planet?"

"Urgroth."

"Put a picture of it on the screen."  The picture appeared on the right screen.  "Thanks, just leave it up.  All right here they come.  You ready, Trance?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."  The doors to Command opened and in ran Harper and Rommie.  "Harper, help me with fire control."  Harper ran over to Trance and took the other console that wasn't burnt out.

Rommie ran to the console to Alex's right, "I've got sensors."  The four of them worked seamlessly.  As Alex dodged and twirled Rommie directed Harper and Trance to the best places to hit.  They were working there way slowly to slipstream range.  Unbeknownst to all of them except Rommie, the three in the back had woken up and were watching with a mixture of aw and amusement.  It was amusing to them to see a sixteen year-old lead the other three, especially since the sixteen year-old came from their distant past.

"Slipstream range in one minute.  We're almost there guys just hold them off a little longer."  The Andromeda shook as the battle cruisers unleashed their weapons.  Sparks came from all around them, they quartet braced their feet as another barrage of missiles hit the Andromeda.  This time debris from the ceiling fell around and on the quartet, mostly on their extended arms.  "Slipstream in 30 seconds."  Alex pressed a button on the console and brought the slip port forward.  Alex gripped the handles, "15 seconds to slipstream."  Alex stared at the picture of the planet as the trio kept the fighters at bay.  "5 seconds to slipstream.  3, 2, 1, slipstream."  Alex threw them into slipstream.  She navigated the twists and turns with relative ease.  Finally they exited slipstream, Alex pushed a button on the slip port and it eased back into position.  Then she maneuvered them into orbit around Urgroth.  She gave Andromeda control and turned around to help the three in the back.  Alex was surprised to see the three of them helping each other off the floor.  Trance grabbed a med kit from the wall and rushed over to help them.

"Are you guys all right?"  Asked Harper.

Dylan smiled as Trance injected a blue liquid into him, "Yes Harper were just fine.  We just hit our heads."  Trance quickly injected liquid into the other two.  Alex smiled and leaned against the railing before she realized where she was.

"Oops, sorry about flying your ship without permission, Captain."

"Quite all right considering the circumstances."  Alex steeped away from the console to allow Beka to take her place.  The other two had taken their stations again too.  "Harper, if you don't mind setting aside your other repair jobs to fix Command I'd like you to get started right away."  Alex started for the ramp leading out of Command when Dylan's voice stopped her, "Alex if you wouldn't mind helping him, I'm sure he'd get done faster."  Alex smiled as she went over to join Harper.

"Captain, the Ambassador is on his way to Command," said Rommie.

"Great just what we need," said Dylan.  

Alex knelt down to help Harper with a fried conduit, "Who's the Ambassador?"  She asked in a whisper.

Harper looked confused for a moment, "Oh I forgot that you don't remember.  Ambassador Greenleaf is the best Ambassador the Commonwealth has.  He has this personality that makes people want to resolve their issues.  We were taking him to a really volatile area to hash out a treaty between the Nietzscheans and the humans on the planet Nandew."  The two continued working until the Ambassador entered Command.  Alex looked up and felt a wave of emotion sweep through her body.  She kept starring at the Ambassador while Dylan explained what had happened.  Harper poked her when she had been staring for a while, she turned away from the Ambassador and went back to helping Harper.  Once she had turned away the intense feelings passed.  She stood up and tried to access the burnt out console when a wave of pain washed over her.  She stumbled and Harper stood up to catch her as she swayed.  

"Trance her adrenalin and temperature have spiked again," said Rommie.  Alex was holding her head as wave after wave of pain washed over her.  Harper set her gently on the floor as Trance rushed over to her.

Captain Hunt, who is this young lady?  I do not remember you introducing us," asked the Ambassador.

"She's the newest member of our crew, and she's also the youngest at only sixteen," explained Dylan.

The Ambassador looked shocked, "She has not reached adult hood yet?"

"Well no she hasn't, but why does it matter?"

"Because I emit a visual aura that, in adults, causes the strong hate emotion to diminish, but in children it causes their hormones to rise.  Then when they are no longer looking at my aura their adrenalin and endorphin levels rise.  If left unchecked it can kill the child.  Usually when there are children around I lower my aura so all that happens is a strong feeling of happiness.  Unfortunately I did not know about this child so she received the full force of my aura."

"This has happened once before, will it be any worse or better this time?"  Asked Trance as she prepared the red injection.

The Ambassador sighed, "I am afraid it will be worse.  Only I can save her from a second time."  The Ambassador walked quickly over to Alex.  He placed his hands on the side of her head and began to speak to her in a musicale language.  Alex slowly opened her eyes and stared directly into the Ambassador's eyes.  As he continued to speak he started to glow.  Alex stared into his eyes and spoke back to him in the musicale language of his people.  Then she to started to glow, and his glow melded with hers.

The rest of the people in Command had to shield their eyes because the light was so strong, even Andromeda could not see inside the light.  Since no one could look at the light none of them noticed the strange blue man floating above the two in the light.  The blue man reached down and touched Alex on the forehead.  When the fingers touched her skin Alex gasped, the fingers were ice cold.  She could feel them reach into her brain and take out all the memories of her past.  She wanted to cry and laugh at the same time.  She was scared she wouldn't be the same person without her memories but she also hated her life at home and wanted to forget.  The blue man slowly took out his fingers and smiled at Alex, and then he just disappeared.  

The Ambassador had stopped talking and the two of them were no longer glowing.  The Ambassador smiled down at Alex and slowly stood up, "She will be fine now.  Unfortunately she will never recover the memories she lost the first time.  It is a side affect of the cleansing."  The Ambassador spoke to Alex in the tongue he had used before, she looked confused before answering him in the same language.  "She will also always know the language of my people.  You may also want to keep an eye on her; Ancalimë may become giddy for a few hours.  I would like to apologize to you and your crew for the danger I put Ancalimë in.  It is unforgivable."  Ambassador Greenleaf bowed low to Dylan and Alex.

"You meant no harm and she will be fine so you are forgiven," said Dylan.

Alex stood up and bowed to the Ambassador, "There is nothing for me to forgive, Legolas Greenleaf.  You meant me no harm for you didn't know that I was here to be harmed."  Legolas smiled slightly before leaving Command on quiet feet.  As soon as he left Alex sat down hard.  "I am terribly dizzy right now."  Trance rushed over and scanned her.

"Your should be fine in a few minutes.  Your system is recovering from what you went through.  Why did he call you Ancalimë?"

"Ancalimë is my new name in the language of his people.  He said that whenever someone goes through what I did and survives they are given their true name.  You see on his planet every child must go through what I went through to prove they are kind of heart.  Legolas said not many people from off world survive the ordeal."

"So it's a kind of coming of age thing.  It must be a scary thought that you almost died," said Trance  

            Alex nodded, "I'll just help Harper.  That should keep my mind off things."  Alex got up slowly and started fiddling with the burnt out console.  Harper shook his head in disbelief but bent down and started working on the circuitry.  The rest of the crew stared in disbelief for a moment before starting on their own repair jobs.  They worked quietly for several hours, working swiftly to repair the damage in Command.  Once they were done Harper and Alex left to work on other repairs.

Beka looked up from her console, "So Dylan, what do you think about Alex?  Are you going to keep her onboard or are we going to find a nice planet to drop her off on?"

Dylan looked thoughtful, "I think we should keep her on board.  It wouldn't be right to just drop her off somewhere.  She isn't even from this time she'd never survive.  And now that she has the technical knowledge to help us she could become an asset."

"She is only a child, we could not depend on her in a hand to hand battle," commented Tyr.

Dylan smirked, "Well than Tyr I appoint you to teach her how to fight."

Tyr smiled and Dylan's smirk disappeared, "It will be my pleasure."

A/N: I know I've shamelessly put in a character from Lord of the Rings, but I really love his name and he is so terribly cute I couldn't resist.  Please don't hate me.  .*  Besides don't you feel terribly sorry for Alex.


End file.
